Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{18}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 18}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{432}{25}$ $ = 17 \dfrac{7}{25}$